StarCraft version history/Patch 1.23
Patch 1.23.2 Features and Improvements *Warcraft III: Reforged pre-purchasers will receive a special Orc themed console. *Updates to our new Color options: **Dark Aqua and Cyan have been removed as options due to undesirable minimap implications. **If a player selects a color such as Yellow which has multiple shades we automatically make the like colors unselectable. e.g. "Pale Yellow". *We’ve disabled certain camouflaging colors on the Space, Desert, Twilight, Ashworld, and Ice tilesets. *Welcome to Season 5! **New Zealot portrait ranked matchmaking rewards for S, A, B, U **Map Pool update: ***(2) Destination ***(2) Heartbreak Ridge ***(3) Neo_Sylphid ***(3) Whiteout ***(4) Circuit Breaker ***(4) Fighting Spirit ***(4) Gladiator *Ranks: ***S Rank - Top 1% of players ***A Rank - 7% ***B Rank - 21% ***C Rank - 21% ***D Rank - 21% ***E Rank - 21% ***F Rank - 8% *For the first two weeks, ranks will be MMR bucketed based on last season’s data. After which we will switch to the percentage-based breakdown above. Other *Fixed an issue where certain maps were not loading on 64bit. *Fixed some lower frequency crashes. *We’ve made some compatibility updates to our UI backend. Patch 1.23.1 Features and Improvements *Players may now select their preferred color in unranked multiplayer games. Additionally, we’ve extended the available color palette. *Worker counts have been added to the Replay UI. *Additional voice lines for game start and game end have been added to the “Voices of Legend” announcer packs. *Players in unranked multiplayer games must now choose a race before a game can start. This should help folks that get stuck with a race they didn’t intend to play, and hopefully result with fewer people immediately leaving games. *Players will now re-join their previously used chat channel when logging back into Battle.net 6. This change was made for the folks that would prefer not to view/engage in default chat channels. ;Note: Players can re-join the default chat channel via the channel list - the first entry will always be the default channel Other *String limits have been updated for map makers *Arbitrary RGB color selection for map makers *Minor bug fixes ;Additionally, please note that we will be updating the Battle.net 6 desktop APP to execute the 64bit version of SCR by default in the coming weeks. (32-bit will remain as an option for Windows users). Patch 1.23.0 Patch 1.23.0 has arrived. Features and Improvements ;New Content! *StarCraft: Cartooned: This is a complete reskin for the campaign and multiplayer utilizing the lighthearted charm of Carbot Animations. *“Hey Jini” announcer: Celebrity “Hey Jini” is beloved by kids of all ages in Korea and is the perfect pairing for StarCraft: Cartooned (both items are available in the Collections menu) *Welcome to Season 4! *New Carbot Animations themed ranked play rewards. S, A, B, U rank portraits. *Map pool update: **(2) Overwatch **(2) Tres Pass **(3) Power Bond **(4) BlockChainSE 2.1 **(4) Fighting Spirit 1.3 **(4) Circuit Breakers 1.0 **(4) Gladiator 1.1 *Ranks: **S Rank – Top 1% of players **A Rank – 7% **B Rank – 21% **C Rank – 21% **D Rank – 21% **E Rank – 21% **F Rank – 8% (For the first two weeks ranks will be MMR bucketed based on last season’s data. After which we will switch to the percentage-based breakdown above.) Additional Notes *SCR is now 64-bit compatible. An opt-in option is now available in the Battle.net application. We’d very much appreciate you guys giving this a go as it will become the only option available on Mac later this year. *Input update from PTR - Keyboard commands will now work when the mouse is held down. *Voices of Legend announcers have been updated with better stereo sound. *StarEdit is no longer included with StarCraft: Remastered. We recommend using SCMDraft 2 3. *SCMDraft 2 offers extended tileset doodads that we do not support in Cartooned. Because of this, some player made maps will not be fully skinned. Category:StarCraft updates